Maybe
by littlethoughfierce
Summary: When Amy's kicked out of her house there's only one place she can go, but Karma sure doesn't mind. Karmy fluff.


Amy could consider the prom one of the most exhausting days of her life considering the way she was cautiously stepping in to her house in fear. The night would have been perfect, she got to dance with Karma, she made local news and even got a crown. She could have easily labeled this as the best night of her life, except for one thing. Her mom. The last time she had seen her mom, she was stalking away in anger after finding out her daughter was gay.

And now here she was, tip-toeing through her house, ready to be showered with insults and screams.

"Hi, sweetie" Amy jumped, startled by the voice. Was that.. her mom? She didn't appear to be angry at all, she was just calmly fixing some dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey, mom" She took a few walking-on-eggshell steps in to the kitchen as if a step too loud would set her mom off "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Her mom, now dressed down in a bathrobe, turned around, wrinkling her eyebrows

"What do you mean?" Had she blocked it out? In denial? Or maybe she was just going to accept it. She couldn't seriously not remember what happened.

"You mean that silly little thing with you and Karma?" She let out a little chuckle and walked over to her daughter "Don't you worry about that darling" She squeezed her daughter's cheek "I'm sure this is just a phase. Tomorrow morning we're going to go over to the church and have a little talk with the pastor"

_oh_

"Mom this isn't just a phase I-" She was cut off

"Amy, please. I just haven't been taking you to church enough" She turned back to her cooking. Her voice was gentle but Amy could see how tightly her teeth were clenched.

Mom, listen to me! I love K-"

"Don't say it, Amy!" She whipped around so hard that the sauce on the spoon she was holding splattered on to the floor.

Amy wanted to scream. Or cry. Or both. How could her mom just reject her feeling like this? But she couldn't scream and cry because then her mom would scream and cry and that was the last thing she wanted. So she took a deep breath and before she could say anything-

"How's the lesbian queen?" _ugh_. It was Lauren.

"Shut up, Lauren"

"Don't you talk to your sister that way" Her mom retorted.

"Mom, why are you defending her! Didn't you hear what she just said to me?" Amy's eyes brimmed with tears, fearing what was coming next. She wished Karma was here, standing by her side. At the prom it felt so good, sticking It to her mom. But maybe she only felt that way because Karma was there, her arm around Amy's waist, supporting everything she said. But now Karma wasn't here and despite the other two people in the room, she had never felt so alone.

"I am not going to support this kind of behavior, Amy!"

"Behavior? You mean being gay? Mom this isn't my "behavior" it's who I am!"

Words were just falling out of her mouth now. Her and Karma weren't actually dating! Why didn't she just tell her mom the truth?

"We are not going to have a dyke living under this roof"

_ouch_. That one stung. Lauren had a smug look on her face and Amy had a feeling she wasn't getting her own room back.

"Mom are you.." She couldn't even ask. It was too scary.

"If you won't do what's right then I want you out of this house!" She pointed towards the door, obviously struggling to hold back tears. Amy was so shocked, she could barely comprehend the situation.

"Fine" She didn't yell or scream. She just turned around on her heel and head out the door.

Only to find out it was raining. Fuck. She walked away from her house until she was sure nobody could see her and finally let the tears flow. Amy hardly ever cried, she liked to keep things bottled up inside, but now she couldn't help it. Had her own mother really just kicked her out on the street?

She plopped down on the damp street curb and put her face in her hands. _What am I going to do?_

There was only one thing she _could_ do. She pulled out her phone. What was she even going to say to her?

But no matter how many times she clicked the on button, the screen wouldn't light up. Dead battery. _Great._ She dragged herself to her feet and began waling. Karma's house was a good two miles away, not the mention the pouring rain, but it's not like she had any other option.

Half an hour later, completely drenched and freezing, Amy found herself in front of Karma's house. There was only one car there, which meant her parents were out. The last thing Amy wanted was some Herbal tea to cheer her up. She was hesitant before knocking but finally got her fist to the door because she was so, so cold and one of Karma's hugs seemed too warm and inviting to turn away and find a shelter.

"Hey-" as soon as she saw Amy's state she stopped dead in her track "Amy!" She pulled her inside

"What happened? Why are you all wet?" She saw her red eyes "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" she wiped her eyes and pushed back a lock of wet hair "Can I um-" She took in a shaky breath "Can I crash here tonight?"

Karma nodded, putting on hand behind Amy's head and pulling her in to a hug. She could hear her sniffle in to her shoulder and she rubbed her back. The last time she had saw Amy cry was when her dad died. Karma grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the couch and wrapped a blanket around her shivering body

"Well I talked to my mom about being a lesbian" Karma nodded, not liking where this was heading "And she doesn't.. want me there anymore"

"She kicked you out!" _nobody_ messes with her best friend "I'll kill her!" Karma jumped to her feet only to be pulled back down by Amy "She's not worth it Karma"

Karma gave Amy a look of sympathy. How could her mom- the woman who raised her- do that to her? She noticed Amy was still shaking

"Come on, let's get you changed, you're going to get sick" Karma grabbed her wrist and tugged Amy up the stairs until they had made it to her room. Her prom dress had been thrown on the floor and her tiara was being displayed on her nightstand.

"C'mere" Karma motioned for Amy to come over and helped her with the zipper on her dress. Amy's heart jumped when she felt Karma's hand on her back, which only made her hate herself more. With everything that had happened today, she really couldn't deal with the whole "feelings for Karma" thing. She handed her some sweats, Amy silent the whole time.

"How long were you in the rain?" Karma asked, pulling a dryer blanket around Amy's shoulder's, guiding her over to the bed. Amy shrugged "Half an hour, maybe"

There was a huge elephant in the room and they both knew it_. _"I'm so sorry, Amy" Karma wrapped her arms around her friend and Amy nuzzled her face in to Karma's arm, willing the tears not the fall. She got Amy to lay down next to her, making sure not to let go.

"Are you okay?" That was a dumb question. Of course she isn't okay, her parents just kicked her out for being gay! But of course, Amy being Amy just said "I'm fine"

Karma sighed "No you're not" she tucked a piece of hair behind the blonde's ear" It's okay to cry sometimes Amy. You'll feel better if you talk about it" Amy shrugged again, sniffled and then finally, because she just couldn't take it anymore, let out a sob and Karma pulled her in to a much needed hug.

"Shh" She cooed, rubbing Amy's back "It's okay"

"She called me a dyke"

"Your _mom_ is a dyke" Amy giggled at the remark even though it didn't make any sense. "See, I made you laugh!" Karma chirped

"I love you" Amy wiped her eyes "I love you too, Ams"

Oh, but if only Karma knew how much Amy really meant it. Suddenly Karma realized something

"Why didn't you just tell them the truth?"

Amy froze._ Because I think I might be gay, because I actually love you, because it would break your heart if you couldn't be popular anymore_

But she couldn't say that

"My parents need to love me for who I am. Not who they want me to be"

Karma smiled sympathetically, not sure what to say. The silence was interrupted when Amy coughed and Instinctively, Karma's hand flew to her forehead

"I hope you didn't get sick, walking all the way in the rain" Karma wanted to cy at the thought of Amy trudging through the rain all by herself "I can't believe they did that"

"Me either" Amy sighed and sunk father in to her pillow

"I know what'll make you feel better" Karma got a smug look on her face "Turn over"

Amy flipped on to her stomach and Karma start to rub her back. The feeling over Karma's skin on hers sent sparks up her spine and she clenched her eyes shut, willing the butterflies to go away.

Ever since they were kids, whenever Amy would get stressed or upset a back scratch would make her feel better. Karma could vividly remember a 7 year old Amy on the verge of a panic attack because of a thunder storm, but as soon as they snuggled under the covers and rubbed her back she was out like a light.

And sure enough when Karma looked down at Amy, she was hardly conscious. Karma leaned down and kissed Amy's head "Thank you so much, Karma" Amy whispered, a million times grateful for all Karma had done for her

"You know I'd do anything for you" She could see Amy smile slightly despite how exhausted she probably was. Tears again start to form is Karma's eyes, thinking about all the awful things her best friend had to go through "I love you so much"

But now that she saw her, so broken and upset. The way her chest rose and fell evenly as she slept peacefully curled up next to her best friend, the fact that even though Karma's dumb plan had caused all this, she continued to be her best friend and support her.

Maybe Karma really did love Amy.


End file.
